You can not fly forever
by deep blue quill
Summary: It's a James and Lily fic about the night they were murderd I'm told it's good so hope you like it! p.s I do not own any of this(its a one-shot)


**You cannot fly forever.**

God how worthless I felt. July 31st Harry was born and I couldn't have been happier, Lily was the happiest I've ever seen her, life was perfect.Then we heard of the prophecy. Dumbledore should have told us sooner, but then what more could we have done?

what more could I have done? we had peter as our secret keeper, good old pete no-one would suspect him he would have been our last choice it was Sirius's idea and a good one. Or so I thought. Dumbledore had performed the fidelius charm for us not to mention the vast amount of spells on all the entrances. we couldn't have stronger protection.

Nearly a year passed and we had great times Me, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Chloe and Erin Lilys' best freinds. We fought down twelve death eaters in that short space of time.We had too many scares to count,I came close to death twice and Lily once second worst night of my life that was and how I wish it was the worst.It was coming up to july 14th when my life was flipped round too many times to tell, ripped to shreds and then ended.We didn't have an Order meeting that night so we put harry to bed early and went downstairs for a glass of wine.

I remember that well, Lily's beautiful smile, Harrys' cute gurglings.It was perfect,then came the click, that one noise in one moment that changed everything. It was the front door which was in the kitchen. I called out to them

''Hello!, Sirius, Remus, hello! ''

Lily shot me a nervouse look.

''Sirius stop it this isn't funny!''

me the idiot thinking it was my best freind well he showed me. Thats when I heard it the high cold peircing laugh.

''Fools!'' came the shreak. we knew instantly, that voice was too cold to brimming with evil to belong to anyone him.

Voldermort had enterd our home and we knew exactly what he wanted.

Lily was already upstairs with Harry. I could hear her shreiks.

''James oh God help me we're traped, He has blocked us in I can't dissaparate!''

''Get out with Harry I'll hold him off!'' I roared sending A powerful bolt of silver light racing towards him, but his cloak twirled, and he was gone.Instead it blew down half the wall.It was a moment that seemed to stretch like a great wave of time rolling slowy and silently towards the shore, where it would crash into reality crushing those not strong enough take it's brutal force. Lily cradling Harry on the stairs and me in the middle of the front room, my worst fear in front of me, Him Voldermort wand out yet enrageingly calm.

''Give me the boy!'' he spat. ''or I shall take him.'' he snarled a maliciouse glint in his eye.

I wheeled around as he disapparated then I saw the look of shear horror on Lilys' face as his disembodied voice rang through the house.

''Your life for your child!'' followed by the cold cruel laughter. ''I shall take him then!'' he shreiked.

''Lily get out!'' I roared. ''Take Harry and go!'' She ran for the broom cupboard under the stairs, It was then voldermort reappeared letting fly a jet of white hot light. I felt the pain coure through my body. I was only barely aware of that high cold terrible voice screaching

''Give me the boy! Give me Harry!''

It was Harrys' name that brought me out of my pain. Get Harry out I gurgled through the shrieks.Lilys' face was white with a horror she had never known. I knew he coud not take Harry and the spell would weaken him if he killed us but he did not know that. It was no guarantee of survival. The spell was lifted and I was brought to my senses by Lilys' shreiks. He was distracted, I seized my opportunity threw my wand out in front of me screaming the spell the Order had spent so long perfecting, so powerful it burned my lips to even cast it. A great golden arc swept across the room. Voldermort had no time to react yet he was gone when the dust cleared, so was the entire wall the stars gleamed eerily through it as though they themselves were watching with mixed feelings,as the high cold voice rang out again

''You try to fight me!'' It scolded. ''You shall all die!'' ''give me Harry!''

I couldn't take it. ''Lily Iove you but you must go now!'' ''Take Harry and go please!'' '' I'll hold him off!''

Voldermort came from the side his entire body launched at me like a cold black spear. I was quick my wand shot out in front of me, the spell flying from my tongue a great case of brilliantly clear liquide enveloped him forcing him down, down screaching, hissing. A foolish releif swept over me I knew better than to relax but for the breifest moment my concentration had slipped.

The case glowed violently red and exploded with such force the shards took the walls with them, only the staircase was left Harry and Lily were safe for now.

''You cannot kill me, I will destroy you!'' came the voice again filled with malice. It was Lily who answerd.

''You cannot fly forever, death will find you.'' she said it quietly yet it echoed as though the words themselves held some great power.Her face was determined, yet beautiful it was the last thing I saw, my wife holding my only child dertermined yet beautiful.

For it was then Voldermort chose to reapear the voice peirced the night one last time filled with rage coupled with pure maliciousness.

''I will never die!'' He shreiked. I heard the pure evil in the spell that killed me. It was pain far greater than any, my soul ripped unwillingly from my body my life foce drained with a single word. It was pain beyond pain. I could not suffer it but it was the pain of leaving them behind I couldn't bear then I saw the glaring light of death and the powerful river took me. The light was blinding yet there I saw the most beautiful of sights. Lily walking towards me and in my darkest hour it was her who brought me back. Not to life but to myself. A smile on her face she wisperd to me

'' He hasn't taken Harry, he couldn't take him. Harry was spared to do what is right to destroy the terrible evil that threatens the very survival of the world.''

''Voldermort will pay, he already has for he couldn't take Harry.''


End file.
